phoenixs_roblox_ninja_warriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of PRNW
First Era: Vintage PRNW (PRNW 1 - PRNW 5) IMPORTANT COMPETITORS: youtubetroll1510, AlmightyGoth, DSermons, c_communism, bestgamer1223 * Phoenix's ROBLOX Ninja Warrior is created. * PRNW 1 starts with 50 competitors with five obstacles per stage, and is a first for everything - first Second Stage and Third Stage runs, etc. Final Stage has not yet been attempted. * PRNW 2 has one more Second Stage runner than last tournament. youtubetroll1510 once again reaches the Third Stage, and was one jump away from reaching the Final Stage. * PRNW 3 expands to seven obstacles per stage in the first minor course renewal. Due to the sudden difficulty increase, this tournament is infamous for wiping out every competitor by the First Stage. * PRNW 4 made the First Stage slightly easier (especially in killer obstacles, such as the Pendulum Swing) in order to prevent a complete failure. Seven people cleared the First Stage, with youtubetroll1510 failing the Second Stage for the first time and c_communism being the second person to ever clear the Second Stage. * PRNW 5 featured a second minor course renewal, mostly in the First Stage. Eight people cleared the First Stage, with a record four people clearing the Second Stage. For the first time, the Third Stage has been cleared by youtubetroll1510 and AlmightyGoth. Surprisingly, AlmightyGoth claimed kanzenseiha while youtubetroll1510 could not. Second Era: Feel-Good Era (PRNW 6 - PRNW 8) IMPORTANT COMPETITORS: fomolom, LongShotArrow77, kingcharlieishere, AlmightyGoth, UnforgottenBat * Following his tough defeat in PRNW 5, main competitor youtubetroll1510 goes on a two-tournament hiatus. * PRNW 6 features the first major course renewal due to kanzenseiha being achieved for the first time. As expected with the higher level of difficulty, everyone is once again defeated by the First Stage, with the exception of one competitor - an absolute random named kingcharlieishere. However, he goes out pretty quickly in the Second Stage. * The All-Stars were established at this time, with the members being youtubetroll1510, DSermons, AlmightyGoth, and LongShotArrow77. * PRNW 7 lightened up the difficulty of the previous tournament. The new Rope Glider obstacle, which has one of the lowest clear rates for a first obstacle in PRNW history, was nerfed, as well as Ultimate Defying Gravity. Due to these changes, three people ran the Second Stage, with two clearing. LongShotArrow77 becomes the second person to reach the Third Stage more than once, the first being youtubetroll1510. * PRNW 8 mostly kept the course the same. Despite one less Second Stage run, fomolom on his debut run like AlmightyGoth, made it to the Final Stage, but by himself. fomolom managed to clear, achieving the second kanzenseiha in the show's history. Third Era: Punishment Era (PRNW 9 - PRNW 11) IMPORTANT COMPETITORS: AmericanRoblox_YT, ShadowMilesXE, KoolAidStrike0_0, fomolom, youtubetroll1510 * PRNW 9 once again ramped up the difficulty during the second major course renewal after fomolom's kanzenseiha. The buffs mostly focused on the Second Stage, which was seen as the easiest stage at the time. Because of this, five people ran the Second Stage, but none of them cleared, mostly due to the infamous difficulty of the Unstable Bridge at the time. * PRNW 10 was the first special tournament to celebrate the 10th tournament of PRNW, so it was held on a separate map specifically for special tournaments. Once again, five people ran the Second Stage, only for all of them to be eliminated, even with the nerfs that the Second Stage received. * PRNW 11 saw a return to the old map, with the Rope Glider finally being retired in favor of a new obstacle, Lilypad Run. Due to the unexpected difficulty of obstacles such as Lilypad Run and Crazy Defying Gravity, only one person cleared the First Stage, which was KoolAidStrike0_0. He managed to make it relatively deep into the Second Stage, before failing Gear Crossing. Fourth Era: Shin-PRNW (PRNW 12 - PRNW 15) * PRNW 12 marked the end of the absurd amount of punishment handed out to the competitors, after the Second Stage defeats in PRNW 9 and PRNW 10, and the First Stage defeats in PRNW 11. Almost every First Stage obstacle and more Second Stage obstacles were added to a completely redesigned Muscle Park (the training area) in an effort to increase clear rates of the first two stages. This proved to be helpful, as a record nine people cleared the First Stage, and four people cleared the Second Stage. However, since this was the first time competitors have reached the Third Stage since fomolom's kanzenseiha in PRNW 8, the Third Stage underwent the kanzen renewal. The new Third Stage, almost entirely consisting of new obstacles and being the first stage to use bar tech, proved to be difficult, as the record-tying four contestants to reach the Third Stage all failed within the first three obstacles. * After PRNW 12, the first three members of the Shin Sedai were inducted. * The Final Stage finally returns in PRNW 13, not being seen since PRNW 8. KoolAidStrike0_0 fails due to the difficulty of the G-Rope, and lands on thin ice with host PhoenixExcelsior due to a fit of poor sportsmanship. * The quest to settle on a new second obstacle of the First Stage begins in PRNW 14, with the introduction of the Snake Hammer. Despite lower than usual clear rates because of the Snake Hammer's difficulty, ShadowMilesXE still reached the Final Stage and timed out on the G-Rope. * PRNW 15 saw the Snake Hammer be replaced with the Circle Hammer, but the difficulty barely changed. Although nobody reached the Final Stage, ShadowMilesXE was still the Last Man Standing. Fifth Era: Pool's Open Era (PRNW 16 - present) * PRNW 16 saw the climax of ShadowMilesXE's career, as he finally managed to break through and achieve kanzenseiha to kick off the era. This tournament saw a large increase in clear rates due to every stage being permanently opened. * After the third kanzenseiha in the show's history, PRNW 17 ushered in the third major course renewal, adding an extra obstacle to the First Stage and removing one from the Second Stage.